Que se passera-t-il après l'affaire Kira?
by Luhschiffer
Summary: Light sait qu'il ressens quelque chose pour le détective. Mais que se passera-t-il après que Kira soit capturé? Yaoi lemon L x Light / première fic soyez indulgents x3. perso un peu OOC je pense ToT Niveau Rating M pour être sure


Light restait là, planté devant son ordi. Il était passablement énervé aujourd'hui, sans qu'il en sache la raison. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. A cause de ce ***** de tueur... Calme-toi Light c'est pas en ruminant que tu vas pouvoir capturer Kira...

Kira. Un meurtrier qui se croyais le droit de juger les criminels. Bon OK, certains méritaient vraiment de mourir, mais de là à tuer touts les criminels de la Terre... c'est un génocide.

Un tintement de la chaîne le sortit de ses pensées.

-Light-kun? Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Tu me regardais fixement. Ça me dérangeais un peu.

-Désolé.

Et Ryuuzaki se retourna devant son écran. Lui aussi était une source de distraction sur l'enquête. Depuis la fin de son incarcération, Light vivait 24/24h enchaîné au détective le plus intelligent du monde. Au début l'étudiant était assez gêné. Notamment pour prendre sa douche ou d'autre chose qui nécessitent un minimum d'intimité. Mais il avait pris ses marques, et ça allait mieux maintenant. Ou presque. Light était en partie énervé contre lui-même car, il le sentait, il _ressentait_ quelque chose pour le détective. Il était pas homophobe mais il ne pensais pas qu'il serait un jour attiré par une charmante épave en manque permanente de sommeil qui se gavait de sucre non-stop et ne manquait jamais de lui faire une remarque en l'associant à Kira !

Light lâcha un gros soupir. Ryuuzaki détourna la tête de son écran pour le regarder.

-Light-kun, je pense qu'il est temps de dormir pour toi.

-Non, ça ira, je peux tenir encore un peu.

-Mais il est presque 5h du matin. Il faut vraiment que tu ailles te coucher Light-kun. Tu es dans un sale état.

Light lui lançais une regards de biais. Mais depuis quand le grand L se souciais de lui ? Mais son cerveau commençais déjà à s'embrumer et avant qu'il ait put se lever pour monter dans la chambre, il s'affala sur le clavier pour partir dans le monde des songes.

Quant à Ryuuzaki, il regardait son ami sans dire un mot. Un sourire tendre étirait ses lèvres. Il pris son ordinateur portable et porta Light jusqu'à leur chambre. Arrivés là, il le posa délicatement sur le lit. Pendant qu'il dormait, le détective ne cessait de le dévisager. Dieu, comme il était beau ! Il se mit à caresser délicatement sa joue. L'étudiant le fascinait. Avec ses cheveux châtain clair voir doré quand la lumière l'inondait, avec ses yeux marrons et profonds, avec ses lèvres fines, il ne pouvait se défaire de sa contemplation. Il l'aimait. Au départ, il ne voulais pas. Light-kun avait 5% de chance d'être Kira, et il était persuadé qu'il l'était avant sa mise en prison. Mais après deux mois, la situation n'avait pas changé et les criminels se faisaient exécuter les uns après les autres. Après ça, il était déprimé. Il avait remarqué un changement dans l'étudiant qu'il côtoyait maintenant. Il était moins froid, moins calculateur, et son nouveau caractère avait fait flancher le cœur du détective, bien qu'il ait érigé au cours des années une barrière d'indifférence.

Soudain, Light se mit à bouger. Ses sourcils était froncés lorsqu'il se tourna vers Ryuuzaki et sa mâchoire était contractée. Il murmura « non... Ryuuzaki... ne t'en vas pas... ce n'est pas moi...» et sa main se saisit violemment de celle de Ryuuzaki. Light commençait à pleurer.

-Light, réveille-toi !

Le détective se laissa aller sur le lit à coté de son ami pour le réveiller, en laissant son ordi sur le bureau. Light ouvra les yeux avec une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Il plongea son regard larmoyant dans celui du détective et se jeta dans ces bras, se laissant aller et évacuer le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Ryuuzaki, pris au dépourvu par le désespoir de Light, lui caressa doucement le dos pour le rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

En disant cela, le châtain se blottit encore plus sur le torse du détective, ce qui finit pas les faire basculer. Le silence se fit pesant.

-Ryuuzaki ? Fit Light d'un ton encore tremblant.

-Oui Light-kun ?

-Quand l'affaire Kira sera finie, que se passera-t-il ?

-...Je n'y est pas encore pensé Light-kun, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. Je voudrais... que tu restes à mes cotés.

Light se redressa un peu pour planter son regard sue le visage du détective. Celui-ci avait les joues rosies et le regard vague. Avait-il rêvé ? Ryuuzaki venait-il de faire sa déclaration ? Les yeux de Light commencèrent à s'illuminer. Et si... Mais peut être se faisait-il des films...

-Ryuuzaki, tu...

-Je t'aime Light.

Light se tut immédiatement. Une main fraîche glissa sur son cou et l'attira vers le bas. Les lèvres de Light et Ryuuzaki se scellèrent. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, tournant et virevoltant dans leurs bouches. Les deux amants se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Light souffla :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ryuuzaki.

Et ils recommencèrent. C'était électrisant et les deux garçon sentaient le désir se faire de plus en plus impérieux. Les mains parcouraient les corps, avides de découvertes. La chaîne fut défaite et les vêtements mis à terre. Les amants se retrouvèrent en boxer, chacun voyant que la pièce de tissu était vraiment trop serrée. Ryuuzaki pris les commandes. Il enleva son boxer puis lentement, celui de son amant. Il souffla sur l'intimité tendue de Light, qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Celui-ci suppliait le détective du regard. Il voulait tellement plus...

Ryuuzaki commença à lécher le membre tendu, puis le pris en entier dans sa bouche. Light gémissait de plus en plus fort. L'étau de chaleur lui faisait perdre pied, c'était si bon ! Le détective entama des va-et-viens, d'abords lents puis de plus en plus rapides et intenses. Light n'en pouvais plus. Il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant, qui avala sa semence.

Puis il sentis quelque chose plus bas. Il lança un regard apeuré au détective, sachant ce qui allait suivre. Les yeux plein de douceur de son amant le rassura aussitôt. Ryuuzaki était attentif aux moindre réactions de l'étudiant. Il enfonça un premier doigt dans l'antre chaude. Light trouvais cette intrusion étrange mais pas désagréable. Puis un deuxième doigt rejoignis le premier. Light se crispa. Ça faisait mal... Mais il refusa que ses larmes coulent. Mais le détective l'avait bien vu. Il attendit que son amant se soit habitué avant de glisser le troisième. Cette fois-ci Light ne put retenir un cri et se réfugia contre Ryuuzaki. Celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille son pardon et l'embrassa. Puis sans prévenir, le détective enfonça son membre en Light. Les deux gémirent de concert, mais uniquement de plaisir. Un va-et-viens lent et doux commença. Light implora son amant d'aller plus vite, et les râles et les cris de plaisir remplirent la chambre. Au bord de la jouissance, Light cria le nom de son amant et se libéra encore une fois entre les deux ventres collés. Ryuuzaki ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, qui se laissa tomber sur le torse de son amant.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes afin de reprendre leur souffle. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, le sourire béat avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond, nus et enlacés l'un dans l'autre.

Le lendemain, les enquêteurs furent surpris de ne voir ni Light ni L dans la salle de travail. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à travailler mais les retardataires ne daignaient pas montrer le bout de leur nez. Matsuda décida d'aller les trouver et pris le chemin de la chambre des deux garçons. Il ouvra la porte brutalement et s'écria :

-Light-kun, Ryuuzaki, il est presque 9h qu'est-ce que vous...

Matsuda ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes quand il vit les vêtements éparpillés par terre et les deux garçons l'un sur l'autre qui se frottaient tout deux les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Ils avaient été réveillé par une tornade ( heureusement que ce n'était pas Misa... ) et leur nuit avait été trèèès courte et... intense. Light tourna la tête vers Matsuda et rougit violemment, se rendant compte dans quelle position lui et Ryuuzaki étaient. Le détective tourna à son tour la tête et lança un regard noir à l'intrus, qui bégaya une excuse impossible à comprendre et claqua la porte. Matsuda était rouge et haletait. Plus jamais il ne rentrerait dans leur chambre, plus jamais !


End file.
